


The girl in the mirror

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mirror Master has a strange encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl in the mirror

"Fuck you, Captain!" Evan mocks as he steps into a mirror and enters the world behind the mirrors.  
Rules? He became a villain to defy all rules and now the stick-in-his-ass has some sort of moral code. No drugs? Are you fucking kidding me?  
His field of vision is filled with cold, hard light which intensifies the further he went.  
Then his eyes get used to it and he watches the mirrors, shiny windows to other worlds.  
"Through the looking glass," he chuckles to himself and walks through the dimension between worlds. Sometimes he wishes that there was a map for this place, sometimes he loves the fact that there can never be one.  
He has seen worlds full of terrors, of horror, dread and despair. He has seen the bizarre, the grotesque, he has seen the face of fear.  
Today however, he finds something new.  
There is a little girl.  
She wears a clothes that look like they have to be over 100 years old. Her coat is of a reddish color, she wears a scarf and gloves, and a bow is in her hair. There is a red balloon tied to her wrist and she may be the saddest thing she has ever seen.  
"Hello, little one," he says and crouches down to be on eye level with her. She looks uneasy and frightened - but who wouldn´t be, trapped in the mirror world?  
"I´m Evan," he introduces himself, "who´re you?"  
She mumbles something inaudible.  
Poor girl, she´s afraid of jim. He knows the look, he has seen it on enough lonely children in the orphanage.  
"It´s okay," he says and pulls off his cowl. There´s no need for masks here and especially not in front of a little girl.  
"Is he gone?" she ask with a tiny voice.  
"Who, sweetie?"  
"The scary man. He made my family go away. Father of mine, mother of mine and brother of mine, they´re gone."  
Poor girl. She talks like she´s out of her time. She looks at him. Lonely girl with her dead eyes. He can´t leave her.  
"Come on, I´ll take you out of here," he says and reaches for her hand. Whatever this place is - it´s no place for a kid. Too dangerous.  
Slowly she grabs his hand, he feels the rough wool of her glove in his palm. "I´ll take you out of there. It will be fine, I promise," he says.  
A Rogue´s world is no place for kids, but the orphanage - Ms McCulloch will take good care for her.  
"Do you have a name, sweetie?"  
She shakes her head, send auburn curls flying.  
The balloon bobs in the air and trails after her.  
"What do you think of ...Alice?" he asks.


End file.
